Passion nocturne
by CrocoBot
Summary: La passion est une notion ambiguë, elle peut se traduire de différente manière, à travers des sentiments distincts. Ulrich Stern va faire l'expérience de la passion dans son sens le plus puissant. Présence de Yaoi sans Lemon.


Ulrich Stern était assis sur son lit quand son camarade de chambre entra. Le blond eu un regard pour son camarade. Un regard qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de lancer. Les secondes passèrent et Odd fixait désormais Ulrich sans émettre aucun son. Cet instant, si particulier, semblait durer des heures. Ulrich parcourait des yeux le corps du jeune blond, dans une profonde incompréhension. Le jour où il l'avait rencontré, il en était tombé éperdument amoureux, vouant un véritable culte à son corps, plus qu'à sa personnalité qu'il aurait préféré plus mature. Ce cher Odd portait un t-shirt avec un col large bien trop grand pour lui qui descendait sur un jean laissant paraitre la courbe de ses jambes frêles.

Frêle, c'est ainsi que l'on qualifierait le corps du garçon. Aussi fragile qu'une feuille d'or, sa peau en avait aussi la couleur. Brillante d'une légère pâleur, elle accompagnait toutefois le soleil et ses rayons lors des après-midi d'été ou elle prenait cette teinte luxueuse, à la fois or et blanc. Ulrich aimait cette couleur. Plus encore, il la désirait. De là où il était, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur enivrante de la peau du jeune Blond. Il s'adonnait à imaginer son goût. Sans doute sucré, se disait-il. Il aurait pu goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau avec la même délectation.

Ulrich Stern se perdait dans le déchiffrage de son regard, il semblait voir dans ses yeux l'immensité du monde et de toutes choses qui le compose. À la fois sage et malicieux, Ulrich ne savait comment interpréter le regard de son camarade. Son iris avait pris sa couleur mauve pâle durant son enfance. Dès lors, son regard n'en devint que plus sensuel. Son large front précédait cette grande masse de cheveux propre aux Della Robia dont la couleur blonde vénitienne était surmontée d'une tache mauve, semblable à ses yeux. Ulrich ignorait l'origine de cette tache, mais peu lui importait, il rêvait seulement de passer la main dans ses cheveux, de caresser ces fils d'or du bout de ses doigts.

Passion profonde.

Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent se dessinait aux coins des lèvres d'Odd alors qu'il retirait lentement son t-shirt. Ulrich senti son ventre se nouer quand il aperçut le dessin des abdominaux de son Apollon. L'air hébété, il succombait à toute réflexion et poursuivait sa contemplation. Dans un état végétatif, il ne pouvait bouger devant un tel spectacle. Le regard du chat mauve se fit alors plaintif tandis qu'il remontait son vêtement. Bientôt, le tissu vint effleurer ses tétons, durcis par l'excitation. Ulrich tremblait, ses mains bougeaient par à-coups et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des sons qui trahissaient de la frénésie du jeune Stern. Odd l'avait pris au piège.

Passion exaltée.

Le t-shirt qui allait si bien au blond n'était plus qu'une boule de coton dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'était maintenant vêtu que de son jean. Les yeux d'Ulrich avaient un accès total sur le corps de son camarade. Il se délectait de ses courbes si sveltes, si femme. Son cou, ses épaules, ses hanches et ses mains semblaient si fragiles, si féminins, terriblement sensuels. Il s'attardait à observer ses mains, de courtes mains dont on se demandait si elles avaient déjà grandi. Le brun se demandait souvent comme pouvait-ont vivre avec de si petites menottes (Il se demandait aussi comment faisait-il pour garder sa virginité avec un corps pareil.). Les mains d'Ulrich s'agrippaient aux draps comme un hobbit à son anneau. Des gouttes de sueur froides perlaient au bout de son nez et de ses cheveux. Une musique sourde se fit entendre, Ulrich cru être le seul à la remarquer, cependant Odd se mit à danser. Et quelle danse !

Passion décadente.

Les mouvements étaient remplacés par des regards et les pas par des plaintes. Le corps du félin eu vite fait de prendre vie, et, dans une valse bestiale, fini de dévorer la moindre trace de lucidité chez le jeune Stern. Ulrich n'avait plus d'humain que l'apparence, son intellect passé laissait place aux souffles barbares et aux râles sauvages. La danse hypnotique prenait des formes indécentes. Le corps d'Odd avait soudainement rétréci, ses fossettes se creusaient, son visage prit lui aussi des traits féminins, seul sa musculature lui laissait son apparence originelle. Il semblait se transformer, prenant des formes tantôt féminines et fragiles, tantôt bestiales et incarnant le vice. Ulrich n'avait pas une seule fois touché à son camarade, bien qu'il soit fou de rage, une rage passionnelle. Des flashs d'images obscènes le mettent en scène avec Odd naissaient dans sa tête et lui conféraient un mal de crâne atroce. La passion le rendait malade. Si les barrières du contexte ne l'en avaient pas empêché, il aurait sans doute violé son Apollon dans une brutalité déraisonnée. Mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas, quelque chose l'en empêchait, son cerveau, pourtant dénué d'humanité ? Ce n'était pas l'envie de le prendre qui lui manquait. Son corps était parcourus de brûlures glacées, son regard se troublait, son corps vacilla, les lumières devenaient vives et agressives et se reflétaient dans les yeux du danseur. Odd sourit, et disparu l'instant d'après.

Passion nocturne.

Ulrich émergea en sueur d'un sommeil lourd. Le genre de sommeil qui laisse des traces. À côté, Odd Della Robia dormait encore, plongé dans des songes sans doute plus innocents. Le soleil ensoleillait la chambre en ce dimanche matin.

Ulrich pleurait.


End file.
